monstertruckfandomcom-20200215-history
Stinger Unleashed
Stinger Unleashed, previously known as Stinger, debuted in 2011 with driver and owner Zane Rettew, who also owns Rettew Motorsports. The truck competes mainly in Monster Jam but also appears outside of it. The truck was known for its Ford Raptor body with the custom made rear end to resemble a scorpion. This trend made Stinger an instant fan favorite. The truck has gone to many chassis and names throughout its career. History *2011 - The first Stinger truck is built in the summer. *2012 - The truck competes in it's first full season, mainly with the Toughest Monster Truck Tour. *2013 - Zane and the truck join the Monster X Tour for their first full season on the tour. *2014 - The truck makes it's Monster Jam debut in Trenton, NJ with an all new J&B chassis. *2015 - The truck competes in it's first full year of Monster Jam. *2016 - The team debuts a brand new chassis and body nicknamed Stinger 3.0. They would win multiple wheelie and freestyle competitions on the Monster Jam circuit, over the likes of Pablo Huffaker and Greg Wichenbach. *2017 - The truck runs arena tour #6 along side it's new team mate Master of Disaster on the former Stinger 2k14. Zane and the truck are invited to compete in the Double Down Showdown at the World Finals. Later that year, the team removed the custom rear tail plug with a normal Ford Raptor cab due to the tail being difficult to continuously make. *2018 - A brand new Stinger debuts on an all new Patrick Chassis, under the name Stinger Unleashed. It runs in the Monster Jam Arena Tour, and rolls during it's first ever freestyle. Sean Duhon drove the truck in Hamilton, Ontario. *2019 - Another new PEI chassis debuts, and Stinger 4.0 chassis becomes Pretty Wicked. Zane and the truck competed in the Monster Jam Arena Tour, taking second overall, yet still, he wasn't invited to World Finals 20. *2020- A Paul Cohen chassis debuts as Stinger 6, Stinger 5 becomes the second Pretty Wicked, and Stinger 4 becomes Bearly Tame. The new chassis runs a split tour between Monster Jam and Monster X Tour. Versions There have been 6 chassis' run on Stinger Unleashed since its debut in 2011. In similar fashion to Grave Digger, each chassis is named by the team, however not labeled on the truck. The following list shows the history of each truck in and outside the team: *Unnamed chassis - a J&B built chassis built in 2011 and ran through 2013 when it was sold to Mike Harper of Harper Motorsports. In 2017, it was again sold to Wilmore Racing and turned it into Hardwired. *Stinger 2k14 - another J&B used in 2014 which competed until 2015. It was converted into Master of Disaster for 2016. It has since been sold and became Ghost Busters. *Stinger 3.0 - the 2016-2017 version was the third J&B chassis run on the truck. It was originally saved for a future build, but was ultimately sold to Australia to an unknown buyer. *Stinger Unleashed (Stinger 4.0) - a PEI Chassis built by Dan Patrick. It is currently the shortest lived chassis as it was converted to Pretty Wicked for 2019. In 2020, it will be running as Bearly Tame. *Stinger 5.0 - the second PEI Chassis from the team and used for 2019. Now the second version of Pretty Wicked. *Stinger V6- a new Paul Cohen chassis built in the end of 2019 to debut in the 2020 first quarter. World Finals Appearances *2017 - Zane Rettew (DDS) Trivia *The 2016 tail plug mold was custom made by Trey Myers. *Every year since 2013 Zane and the truck have competed at one of their hometown shows in Lancaster, PA. The show being at a tractor pull venue only minutes from their original shop, named Buck Motorsports Park. They have won all but one freestyle freestyles there (losing in 2016 to Iron Outlaw), even rolling in 2017. *When asked if he likes scorpions, Zane will tell people that he actually has a fear for scorpions. Gallery File:Design-Proof-4-14.jpg File:Stinger (1).jpg|Stinger in 2012 File:2.png|2013 Original render File:1000897 616059918418525 1010777105 n.jpg|Stinger circa 2013 File:1601534 886052621429130 8701522102563210828 n.jpg|Stinger 2k14 File:Stinger 2014.jpg|ditto File:12366318 1115341158500274 6070205587845295987 n.jpg|Stinger 3.0 before paint File:1557588 1126386777395712 3504294160450675209 n.jpg|Stinger 3.0 circa 2016 File:Tulsa 010817 Bialek (13).jpg|ditto 18033556_1623154387718946_23012788309591142_n.jpg|Stinger circa late 2017 26197711 1946158978751817 7955213142227604534 o.jpg|Stinger Unleashed 2018 45775913_2495835563784153_2197975137502887936_n.jpg File:11164638 351131588427050 4362278938867666570 n.jpg|Stinger motorcycle File:IMG 0366.JPG|Stinger ATV 2017-2018 IMG_1547.JPG|Stinger ATV 2019 800744a1-8faa-42a1-8b63-ff342f4fbb80_1.623c31eba4f9b530225b1ec9267da2b6.jpeg|2019 Spin Master release Category:Rettew Racing Category:Trucks Category:Current Competing Trucks Category:Animal-Based Trucks Category:Trucks that debuted in 2011 Category:Ford Trucks Category:Custom Body Trucks